1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus and a digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
The solid-state imaging apparatus includes a solid-state imaging element such as a CCD or CMOS sensor. The solid-state imaging apparatus generates an image signal by capturing light from an object into a light receiving portion of the solid-state imaging element. If a particle is attached to the light receiving portion, a black stain is captured in the image, causing a defective product. In addition, in consideration of particle movement by vibration or shock, particle attachment to not only the light receiving portion but also any portion other than the light receiving portion may cause a defective product. Example of the portions other than the light receiving portion include a surrounding portion of the light receiving portion of the solid-state imaging element, a bonding wire, or a cavity portion of a package containing the solid-state imaging element. This causes a problem with an increase in load of particle management and an increase in defective rate due to the particle. In light of the above, there has been proposed a technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-37256, in which an adhesive layer is formed in the cavity portion of the package. The formation of the adhesive layer can reduce the movement of particles from the surrounding portion of the light receiving portion to the light receiving portion and thus can reduce the load of particle management and the defective rate due to the particles.